


Whipped like Whipped Cream

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Really, Padfoot should've known who he was dating, Remus Lupin, mastermind of all their pranks. Sirius had about half a second to recognize the conniving smile gracing Moony's (beautiful) face. The same one that he had when he watched his plan to make Slytherin common room flood with the waters of the Great Lake succeed. The same one he wore when he released all the owls in Hogwarts and Hogsmeade during the Quidditch Cup onto the field.





	Whipped like Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the tumblr post about kissing during a laser tag. I wrote it during the summer and figured it should see the light of day sometime. Now is better than never! Also, alive Marauders are the best thing on the planet.

"Anyone with a green wristband file in the room for an instruction session," the sixteen year old boy rattled off the sentence like it was inked to the back of his eyelids and opened the door leading to a dark room, all the while maintaining the expression of pure boredom on his features.   


Pushing past him was one ridiculously messy head of jet black hair and another head of meticulously pulled back ponytail, almost toppling the working boy.   


"Prongs, Padfoot, don't break anything before we start," Behind them was a tired looking boy with surprising bright eyes to match his light brown hair, walking in after the chaotic duo. "I don't fancy calling Mrs. Potter to pick us up an hour earlier than she was supposed to because her sons are bloody idiots."  


"Sorry about them," the shortest boy grimaced at the worker. "They are naturally… impatient."   


"Oh shut it, Wormtail." Padfoot rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Just get in so we can start."   
Wormtail huffed in annoyance but complied.   


The worker scanned them all with a raised eyebrow before launching into his introduction speech, which to no one's surprise, none but Moony paid attention to. Sirius and James kept trying to sneak the vests and guns off of the racks while Peter studied the map printed on the bumpy wall and made mental notes of high grounds.    


"Alright now put on a vest."   


As soon as these words leave the lips of the worker, James and Sirius lunged for the same vest.  


"Prongs, mate, love you but this is MINE."  


"I saw it first, Padfoot, go get your own."  


"Back the fuck off Prongs."   


"I should be saying that to you."  


"There are like, 40 other vests, go take one of those."  


"Why don't you get-"  


"Ahem." The sound made both boys turn around, now intertwined in a bizarre headlock. Remus raised his eyebrows. "Do you both want to fight it out here or actually go and bloody play?"   
Slowly, the boys disengaged from each other and Sirius reached for the vest next to the one they were fighting for.  


"Whipped," James hissed between his teeth as he triumphantly secured the buckles on the coveted vest.  


Padfoot stuck his tongue out at his best friend, unable to get any words out before they were ushered into the playing field.   


Then all hell broke loose. Not even those five words could explain the atmosphere that overtook the arena as the bell sounded, signifying the start of the game. James and Sirius whooped and yelled maniacally, their guns held in front of them as they immediately tried to shoot the other two.   


The four split into pairs easily, without any verbal communication. Just as James and Sirius had gone off together with no previous coordination, Remus and Peter flowed towards each other silently. When Moony smiled, Wormtail could swear he could see a hint of fangs in his mouth. With ease, Peter navigated through the labyrinth with Remus right behind him, trusting Peter in remembering the terrain. Soon, avoiding being shot too many times, the two had secured the higher grounds. The smaller of the two boys immediately sank to the ground, and set up between two panels and started to shoot Padfoot and Prongs below with a scary accuracy. Moony aimed his gun at the entrance of their little nook, just in case one of the other boys decided to surprise them.   


"Fuck, Prongs, they got higher ground," Sirius said as he jumped aside to narrowly avoid one of Peter's shots.  


"You think?" James snorted as he dove to the ground as soon as he saw a little red dot on his vest.  


"We got to do something," Padfoot grunted as his attempt to shoot back ended in failure.   


Somehow dodging more of those scarily accurate shots (seriously, Peter, what have you been doing? Training as a sniper for the army?), Sirius managed to find the entrance to Remus and 

Peter's area. With a war cry, he charged in, ready to give Peter a piece of his very pissed off mind.   


He didn't get to finish his yell, he didn't even see Wormtail, before he was pushed against the wall and a pair of familiar lips was slotted against his. His hands immediately found the waist of his attacker and in the back of his mind, he could register that he dropped his gun on the ground. He felt a tongue dipping into his mouth, bringing him back to reality.  


Pulling back, Sirius was panting, with his eyebrows furrowed, "Moony, I love it when you do that, but aren't we playing a game?"   


"Screw the game," Remus replied, similarly out of breath. "This whole week we've been at James' and we haven't been doing anything. But if you don't want this I'll back off?"  


"No," Sirius said a little quickly. "No, don't back off."  


Moony gave a smirk before leaning back down and sucked the breath out of Padfoot's lungs. Again. Hands were roaming and the once flawless ponytail Sirius had was released, black strands flying everywhere. Through the vest, Padfoot could feel something hard poke him in the stomach.   


Coming up for air, Sirius leered at Remus, "Are you really that happy to see me?"   


"Yeah, I really am," Moony couldn't resist another peck.   


Really, Padfoot should've known who he was dating, Remus Lupin, mastermind of all their pranks. Sirius had about half a second to recognize the conniving smile gracing Moony's (beautiful) face. The same one that he had when he watched his plan to make Slytherin common room flood with the waters of the Great Lake succeed. The same one he wore when he released all the owls in Hogwarts and Hogsmeade during the Quidditch Cup _onto the field_.   


"Oh shit," Padfoot only had time to think those two words when the hard thing poking his stomach released a beeping sound and deactivated his vest.   


"My gun was super happy to add points to my team," Remus smiled innocently as he backed away, leaving his boyfriend against the wall, still dazed.  


James came around the corner, taking in the messy hair, deactivated lights, and dropped gun. "He got to you, didn't he?"   


"Yup," Sirius blinked. "I've never lost so satisfyingly."  


"Whipped like whipped cream," Prongs sighed and shook his head.    


**Author's Note:**

> lol it's been too long since I posted and I forgot how annoying the format is. Hope you liked it though!


End file.
